Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a probe structure, and more particularly to a probe structure, which is applicable in the semiconductor and wafer probing.
Description of Prior Art
A probe structure used in the vertical probe card for tests of semiconductor wafer or integrated chip (IC) is shown as FIGS. 1A and 1B. The probe structure of FIG. 1A is processed by three-dimensional microelectromechanical systems (MEMS), it is needed to transfer signals via a spring structure 10, for example, the spring structure 10 is fixed on a fixed point 11 with screws, the transfer path of the spring is too long to make the inductive effect be generated while transferring high frequency (speed) signals. Additionally, while transferring high current, the probe might be burned because the material of the spring is not suitable or the sectional area of the spring is too small to carry the higher current. The probe structure of FIG. 1B comprises a spring structure 10′ and a probe housing 12. The probe housing 12 makes the probe structure has a bigger exterior size which is not suitable for micro pitch (less than 100 μm). The spring structure 10′ is similar with the spring structure 10. Other characteristics and problem are the same as the probe structure of FIG. 1A.
Hence, it is needed to provide a probe structure, which is applicable in semiconductor wafer or IC testing, suitable for carrying large current and can prevent occurrences of inductive effects while transferring high frequency signals, to raise the ability for transmission of high frequency (speed) signal and high current.